Frank Elgyn (Earth-5875)
Frank Elgyn was the captain of the smuggling vessel ''Betty'' and its crew. Under the directive of the Office of Naval Intelligence, Elgyn and his mercenaries delivered numerous convicts to the UNSC aboard the top-secret research vessel [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]], which led to a violent xenomorph outbreak, where he died early on. Biography Early life Frank Elgyn was born on January 21th, 2529, on Roost, the son of a poor housewife and an Insurrectionist. When he was eighteen years old, he met and married with Sabra Hillard. The two soon became criminals, and took command of the smuggled tourism vessel ''Almayer's Folly'', which Elgyn renamed the Betty after his deceased mother. The duo eventually started recruiting many outlaws through the Outer Colonies through the First Contact War, although keeping a low profile from the UNSC. Among their recruits were Ron Johner, Gary Christie, and Dom Vriess. In 2549, Frank recruited their last crew member, the Auton synthetic Call, in Oban, after Call saved their lives while they escaped from SWAT forces, where she interfaced with the Betty and fled the scene. The couple saw value on her synthetic capability and engineering prowess, and soon hired her to work for them. ONI job .]] Despite his status as a criminal, Elgyn developed close ties with the UNSC Marine Corps' General Martin Perez, who, in 2561, hired him and his crew, in the behest of the Office of Naval Intelligence, to deliver numerous convicts aboard the secret research vessel [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]], which was orbiting Pluto. After setting a slipspace course towards the system, Sabra piloted the Betty towards the Auriga, docking it on the ship and delivering its cargo. He then requested Sabra to maintain the ship's thrust so they could give the UNSC "a little scare". Once the crew was allowed to enter the Auriga, Frank moved to General Perez' office, where he would settle the payment for the captive convicts he had delivered. After receiving a large sum of credits, he spent the next hours having sex with Hillard. Xenomorph outbreak in a corridor at the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]].]] After the crew members of the Betty were confronted by ONI scientist Dr. Mason Wren and his Marine escorts in the Auriga's mess hall regarding Call's discovery and attempts to sabotage the classified Project OZYMANDIAS. Seeing that they were in trouble regardless, ordered Christie to kill all Marines, taking Wren hostage. After the event, Elgyn confronted Call over Wren's accusations of her being an Insurrectionist mole, threatening to deactivate her if she lied to him. When she tried to explain the atrocities and numerous ethical crimes occuring behind the project, the cloned xenomorphs escaped from their confinment at the ship and started to slaughter the entire crew. The Betty's mercenaries became some of the only survivors, and elected to escape from the ship, taking with them Wren and Lance Corporal Vincent Distephano, a surviving Marine, as a hostage. Death While they walked through the massive hallways of the Auriga, Elgyn noticed an abandoned Lacrima 99 Shockrifle lying on the ground and moved to take the weapon. However, when he approached it he noticed a suspicious slime, and too late he found out the xenomorphs had intentionally left the weapons in the ground to lure him. After hearing a frightening screech, he readied the stolen Shockrifle and moved towards the sound, only be taken by surprise by a Lurker beneath his feet and dragged to his death, when the creature punctured his chest with its inner jaw. His body was later discovered by his crew, placed in another corridor to lure them. They were almost all killed, but were saved in the last minute by Ripley 8, who killed two Aggressors. Personality Captain of the ''Betty'', Frank Elgyn was arrogant and unorthodox, mocking his crew duo to their many limiations. However, he deeply trusted all of those under his command, with the exception of Call, who was the newest member of his crew and a synthetic. He was close to Sabra Hillard, his wife, and a good friend of Gary Christie, who acted as his closest ally. His arrogance was what led to his death at the hands of the xenomorphs, which he deemed unintelligent. He was an avid drinker. Equipment Moments before his death, Elgyn armed himself with a Lacrima 99 Shockrifle, although he was unable to use it against the xenomorph Lurker that killed him. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Criminals of Earth-5875 Category:Mercenaries of Earth-5875 Category:Betty crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Created by Draft227